lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Jate
Jate is the fan-given name to the relationship between [[Jack|'Ja'ck]] and [[Kate|K'ate']]. It is part of the love quadrangle featuring Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Juliet. The other parts are known as Skate, Suliet, and Jacket. Such portmanteau nicknames for pairings are also more generally known as ships'' (short for "relationships"). Supporters of the Jack and Kate relationship are commonly known as Jaters. First Words }} Timeline Season 1 }} * 1x01 - Jack and Kate meet for the first time shortly after the crash of Oceanic flight 815. Kate stitches up Jack's injured back and Jack tells Kate a story about overcoming fear. They formally introduce themselves later that evening while exchanging stories about the crash. The following morning, Jack, Kate, and Charlie search for the cockpit with hopes finding a transceiver to send out a distress signal. While inside the cockpit, they hear the smoke monster outside and Jack holds Kate close in a protective embrace. While running from the monster, they get separated. A fearful Kate screams for Jack, and then counts to five just like Jack taught her to do. When they are reunited, Kate is visibly relieved. * 1x03 - Jack finds out about Kate's criminal past and tries to overlook it. But when she asks him to end the Marshal's suffering by killing him, Jack responds negatively and tells Kate "I am not a murderer." Kate's feelings appear to be hurt. Later, she comes to Jack offering to explain to him why the Marshal was after her. He declines, saying "We should all be able to start over." }} * 1x06 - Kate flirts with Jack while inquiring after his tattoos, asking if he is a "hardcore spinal surgeon." They hike to the caves in order to collect fresh water. Following an encounter with a beehive, Jack and Kate see each other shirtless and discover two skeletons that were laid to rest in the caves. Afterward, as they are trekking through the jungle back to the beach, Kate notices Jack watching her and asks if he is "checking her out." Later, when Jack decides to move a group to the caves, Kate decides not to accompany him, preferring to stay on the beach. Kate says, "I don't want to be Eve" in reference to the Adam and Eve skeletons the two found in the caves. Jack then asks Kate what she did, to which she replies, "You had your chance to know." Jack heads off to the caves after telling Kate that she knows where to find him. After he has gone, Kate quietly says, "You know where to find me too." * 1x07 - Sawyer tells Kate that Jack has most likely died in a cave-in. Kate runs to the caves and initiates a rescue effort. She is overwhelmed with relief when Jack makes it out alive and envelops him in a fierce hug. Later, she presents Jack with a makeshift sling for his dislocated shoulder. }} * 1x11 - While tracking a kidnapped Charlie and Claire, Jack challenges the secretive Kate to tell him "something real, anything." Kate tells Jack about her memories of hunting with her father, Sam Austen, saying "That was real." * 1x12 - When Jack and Kate dig the Marshal up for the key to the Halliburton case, Kate grabs his wallet and tries a sleight of hand trick on Jack. He realizes the deception and is obviously disappointed. Later, Jack and Kate open the case together. Jack discovers that a small toy plane inside the case is what Kate was after, and he asks her what it is. Kate initially replies that it belong to the man she loved, but Jack does not believe her. Kate insists that she is not lying, and that the plane belonged to "the man she killed!" Jack is left speechless and visibly shaken, while Kate cries. * 1x13 - After Kate notices Jack quietly watching her in the jungle, she shows him some passion fruit seeds she had been collecting for Sun's garden and they banter playfully about the "gross little grayish yellow thingies." He later brings her some guava seeds, calling them "slimy little bluish black thingies." * 1x19 - Kate goes to the caves to thank Jack for giving Sawyer an eye exam. Jack tells her that he "didn't do it for him Sawyer." * 1x21 - Kate puts sleeping pills in Jack's juice to force him to rest after Boone's death, then watches over him while he sleeps. * 1x22 - Jack asks Kate if she poisoned Michael. Kate is hurt by his lack of trust in her and asks if he thinks she's capable of doing something like that. He replies, "I don't know what you're capable of." Kate walks away, visibly upset. Later, Sun tells Kate that Jack knows about the poisoning (but not Kate's part in it), and that he is not going to tell anybody. Kate replies, "Yeah, Jack is good at keeping secrets." * 1x23 - Kate asks to go on the mission to the Black Rock "for old times' sake." After the two have a power struggle over Kate's desire to carry some dynamite, Jack secretly switches their backpacks in order to carry the dynamite himself. * 1x24 - As Locke prepares to blow open the Hatch, Jack asks Kate if she has his back. She assures him that she does. Season 2 * 2x01 - Kate jokes with Jack that the optimism he displayed in his recent speech to the survivors is uncharacteristic for him. She tells him that he is doing a great job taking care of everyone. Later, as she is lowered down into the hatch by Locke, Kate uses Jack's technique of counting to five to calm her fear. }} * 2x04 - In the hatch, Jack accidentally walks in on Kate as she is exiting the shower in nothing but a towel. Both seem a little embarrassed and have a slightly flirtatious exchange while Kate retrieves her clothes. Jack grins as he watches her leave to get dressed. Later, Jack and Kate flirt while eating dinner together by the fire. * 2x08 - Jack gives Kate golf tips. They flirt and she challenges him to a round "to see which one of us is more accurate." Jack hits his ball into the jungle and they stumble upon Mr. Eko carrying a badly wounded Sawyer. * 2x09 - Jack approaches a distraught Kate in the jungle and they get into a heated exchange. Kate apologizes, albeit defiantly, for not being as "good" as Jack. Kate tries to run away, but Jack grabs her by the arm and pulls her into an embrace, comforting her. She begins to sob and tells him that the Island is driving her nuts. Without warning, she kisses Jack before pulling away, unsure of herself. As she runs away, a confused Jack calls helplessly after her. }} * 2x11 - Soon after their first kiss and Kate's subsequent fleeing, Kate attempts to join the Michael rescue mission, but Jack denies her in an extremely assertive manner. After reaching "the line," Jack discovers that Kate has been captured by the Others and is forced to hand over the guns in exchange for her life. Clearly upset, Jack responds coldly when Kate attempts to communicate with him, asking him to "Just talk to her for one second." Jack's lack of response creates more distance between the two. * 2x13 - Jack asks Kate who she thinks might be behind Sun's kidnapping and she asks him, "How well do you know Ana Lucia?" Jack shakes his head in dismay and leaves without responding. * 2x17 - Kate stops Jack on his way back to the hatch and asks to tag along as she is in need of a shower, but Jack tells her that the plumbing is busted. She tells him that she's glad that he beat Sawyer (in reference to their poker match that afternoon). Jack offers to walk her back to the beach, saying "the hatch can wait until morning," but a flashing strobe light diverts their attention. }} * 2x19 - Jack invites Kate on a hike to the 'the line' in hopes of trading Ben for Michael. Kate tells Jack she's flattered he asked her to go with him. Jack says that the Others don't want either one of them. Kate replies that this is because they are both "damaged goods." Kate accidentally triggers one of Rousseau's traps and both she and Jack get caught in a net. That evening, at the line, Kate says that she's sorry that she kissed him. After a long pause, Jack replies, "I'm not." * 2x24 - At the capsule dump, the Others surprise the group by attacking them with stun darts. Jack tries to lead Kate away from the attack, but she is hit anyway. Upon seeing this, Jack fires his gun in the direction of the Others. He then picks up Kate and attempts to run, but he is soon stunned as well and blacks out. Regaining consciousness, they find themselves on their knees, bound and gagged at Pala Ferry. Jack and Kate exchange slight nods of reassurance and look into each other’s eyes as burlap bags are pulled over their heads. Season 3 }} * 3x01 - Jack wakes up alone in the Hydra station. He calls Kate's name repeatedly while looking for a means of escape, but to no avail. Kate wakes up in another part of the compound and inquires after the whereabouts of Jack and Sawyer. * 3x02 - Kate refuses to do any work until she sees Jack, but is forced to comply when Sawyer is painfully shocked by the violent Pickett. * 3x06 - Juliet leads Kate down to the Hydra station, where Jack is being held. They touch hands through the glass barrier and ask one another "Are you okay?" Kate tells Jack about the cages she and Sawyer have been kept in and the work they have been made to do. She then begs Jack to perform Ben's surgery. Jack, upset that the Others are using Kate as a pawn, glances up at the surveillance camera and asks Kate "How did they get you to ask me? What did they offer you?" Kate reveals that the Others are planning to kill Sawyer if Jack doesn't do the surgery. Jack refuses Kate's pleas, and Kate is taken aback. Later, Jack escapes from his cell and sees Kate and Sawyer on the floor of the cage, post-coital, on a surveillance monitor. Jack tells Ben that he will do the surgery if Ben promises to help him get off the island. However, Jack purposely puts Ben's life in peril in the middle of the surgery and refuses to save him unless Kate and Sawyer are freed. Kate screams into a walkie talkie that she can't leave without Jack, but he screams back for her to "RUN!" * 3x07 - After Kate and Sawyer make it to safety, Kate begins to cry as she retells Jack the story from their first meeting and he continues with Ben's surgery. Jack asks her to promise never to come back for him. }} * 3x12 - While on the mission to rescue Jack, Kate asks Rousseau why she hasn't inquired about her daughter at all. Rousseau asks Kate if she cares for Jack, and Kate replies, "Yes." Rousseau then asks Kate how she would feel if sixteen years went by and she found out Jack was still alive and never knew she cared about him. * 3x13 - Kate sneaks into Jack's house at the Others' camp to free him. She comes upon him playing a piano and when he sees her, he tells her to get out because the room is being monitored. Sayid is brought in, and both he and Kate are thrown to the ground. Kate is then put in the rec room for containment, and Jack comes to visit her. They argue about his strange behavior - Kate asking Jack, "What did they do to you?" - and then he reveals that he's leaving on a submarine to try and get them help. She's shocked and asks why he would trust them, to which he responds "because you told me to." Juliet interrupts, and Jack stands up to leave. He then whispers that he will come back for her, hesitates at the door, and leaves. }} * 3x15 - While the two women are handcuffed to each other, Juliet tells Kate that her act of sleeping with Sawyer, "broke Jack's heart." After Juliet rattles off a list of facts she learned from Jack's file and asks Kate "What do you know about him?" Kate smiles slightly and says nothing in reply. Later, Kate finds Jack lying on the floor of a house in the barracks. She wakes him up and tells him tearfully that everyone left and that she's sorry for coming back for him. Jack inquires about Juliet, which makes Kate stop crying. She asks Jack what they're going to do now and he says, "Now we go back." * 3x17 - As Kate finishes eating, Jack approaches. He asks if she's got a spoon, so she licks the contents off the one she was using and gives it to him. She says that her excitement for the night was going to be washing the dishes, and he laughs and says goodnight. A few moments later, Kate watches jealously as Jack and Juliet eat together. * 3x22 - '''On-Island: Whilst trekking to the radio tower, Jack tells Kate he loves her. After Jack's violent confrontation with Ben, Kate cleans Jack's bloody knuckles and asks him what happened. Flash-forwards: A heavily-medicated and mentally unstable Jack calls Kate incessantly. * 3x23 - Flash-forwards: Jack and Kate agree to meet at the airport, a place where they've met in the past. Jack tries to convince her that they must go back to the island. She rejects his pleas and drives away. Season 4 }} * 4x01 - After excitedly discussing the prospect of finally "going home," Jack and Kate disagree about Naomi's blood trail. Jack tells Kate to lead the others back to the beach while he, Rousseau and Ben look for Naomi. Kate hugs him, and Jack is unaware that she takes the satellite phone from his back pocket. Later, they meet at the cockpit, where they went on a mission during their first day on the island, and sadly remember the recently deceased Charlie. * 4x03 - After Sayid denies Jack a place on the mission to the barracks, Kate tells Jack that he now knows how it feels to be her - being told that he can't go along. Jack jokingly replies, "Does that mean I should wait 20 minutes and go anyway?" The two exchange flirtatious smiles, but the conversation turns serious when Jack suggests Kate accompany Sayid to the barracks. Later, when Sayid returns without Kate, Jack looks toward the horizon, disappointed. * 4x04 - Flash-forwards: Jack testifies at Kate's trial as a character witness. As Jack perjures himself, Kate grows uncomfortable, and finally stops him. The attorney asks Jack if he loves the defendant, and Jack says no. Later, he finds her and tells her that he didn't mean it. She then asks if he wants to come back to her house with her. Jack evades, suggesting they go for coffee instead. Kate responds by telling him that until Jack is okay with her "son," Aaron, they won't be going for coffee. * 4x06 - While in the jungle with Juliet, Jack comes across a wounded Kate on her way back from the barracks. He tells her that it'll be alright and examines her wound. Later, Jack pointedly inquires as to why Kate stayed at the barracks, and they both look troubled as Kate explains that the freighter people know her criminal history. }} * 4x10 - On-Island: Both Juliet's and Kate's voices are heard calling his name to rouse him in the teaser. Prior to his surgery, Jack insists to Juliet on having Kate present during the procedure, despite Juliet's objections. Jack tells Kate that it won't be the first time she's been his nurse - a reference to Kate stitching Jack's back up during their first meeting. During the surgery, Kate is overwhelmed by Jack's pain and is ordered by Juliet to leave the tent against Jack's wishes. While suturing an apparently still-unconscious Jack, Juliet tells Kate about her and Jack's kiss to Kate's surprise, but Juliet tells her that it was a means for him to prove he "wasn't in love with someone else" - something she says when she knows Jack is awake to hear her. Flash-forwards: Sometime soon after Kate's trial, Jack and Kate are an established couple, living together in Kate's house. He asks her to marry him, and she says yes. Old demons manifest themselves in trust issues, culminating in an argument about Kate's comings and goings. Contrary to the usual treatment of this argument, Kate asks Jack to trust her and to 'let it go.' Jack - already drinking and taking clonazepam at this point - doesn't back down. Kate admits that she's doing a favor for Sawyer that "has nothing to do with us." But Jack is still enraged. Kate tells him he must get his act together because she cannot have him in such a state around her 'son.' He hurls an unfairly cruel accusation at her, which brings Aaron into the room. Apparently disgusted with himself and the situation, Jack leaves, much to Kate's unhappiness. * 4x12 - On-Island: Jack and Kate decide to trek into the jungle to find the chopper in hopes of finding Desmond and Sayid. During the trek, Kate notices that the area around Jack's sutures are bleeding. Jack tells her that it's natural, and that his body is fighting off a possible infection. Kate jokingly tells him he looks people in the eye when he lies, unlike most people. When Jack decides to go off alone in search of the chopper, Kate worriedly tells him he can't go alone. Flash-forwards: At Hurley's birthday party, Kate tells Hurley that Jack is running late and apologizes for him. Sometime later, Kate is seen waiting for Jack say goodbye to his visitors during his father's funeral. She tells him he was good during his speech, and he tells her that he's had a lot of practice, referencing all of the funeral speeches he's given on the island. After Jack learns from Carole Littleton that Claire is his sister, he turns to Kate and Aaron with an extremely disturbed look on his face. * 4x13 - On-Island: When Jack returns from the Orchid station with Sawyer and Hurley, Kate goes directly to Jack, touches his wound and asks him if he's okay, to which he replies, "I am now." Moments before the freighter explodes, Jack ensures Kate gets on the chopper, telling her, "I'm not leaving without you." Once the O6 arrive at Sumba, Jack goes to Kate, who smiles at him, as they face life after the island. Flash-forwards: Kate angrily tells Jack that she is not going back to the island, and slaps him when he mentions that he believed Locke in order to protect Kate and Aaron. She tells Jack not to mention Aaron's name because she still has to explain to him why Jack isn't around anymore. Jack quietly replies that he's sorry, and Kate tearfully drives away. Season 5 * 5x01 - A framed photograph of Jack and Aaron is prominently displayed in Kate's home, implying that Kate has residual feelings for Jack. * 5x02 - Again with the residual feelings: Kate has Jack's number on speed dial. * 5x04 - Flashback: While aboard Penny's boat, Jack tells Kate that he needs her help in convincing the Oceanic 6 to lie so they can protect everyone they left behind on the island. Kate agrees to help him, saying, "I have always been with you." * 5x06 - Flashback: We learn that Jack once introduced Kate to his grandfather. The night before they're set to leave on Ajira Airways Flight 316, Jack and Kate sleep together at Jack's apartment, after Kate asserts that she's also going back to the island, and makes Jack promise never again to ask where Aaron went. In the morning she leaves somewhat abruptly, but Jack is pleased to see her at the airport later that day. On the airplane they sit next to each other briefly, but in the face of Jack's optimism, Kate cautions that while they may all be on the same plane, it doesn't make them "together." On-Island: Jack wakes up alone in the jungle, mirroring the first scene in the Pilot . He finds Kate unconscious by a waterfall. Panicking, he tries to revive her and is relieved when she does. * 5x11 - Kate confronts Jack about his refusal to help a young Ben, who requires surgery. He tells her that he's saved Ben once before (when they were held captive by Ben), and that he did it for her. She tells him she doesn't like the "new" Jack, and that she liked the "old" Jack. He quietly contradicts her, saying that she didn't like the "old" him either. * 5x13 - When Roger grows suspicious of Kate and tells Jack that he will report her to Horace, Jack intimidates Roger to protect Kate. Later, he tells Sawyer that while Kate's decision to speak to Roger was foolish, her "heart was in the right place." * 5x14 - Kate agrees to take Jack and Daniel to see the Others after Jack convinces her that her mission to find Claire isn't "here, it isn't now." *5x15 - Jack and Kate are captured by the hostiles and brought into a tent to wait to be questioned by Eloise Hawking. Kate asks Jack what he meant when he said that they needed to "put things back the way they were supposed to be." He tells her that if Daniel's plan works, they can stop the plane crash from ever happening and everyone they'd lost would be alive. Kate can't help but wonder what this would mean for their relationship - they would go on living their lives because they'd never met. Jack replies that "all the misery" they'd been through would just be wiped clean, like it had never happened. Kate tells him that "it was not all misery." Jack says "enough of it was." Kate is devastated by his answer. Later, they are brought out to see Richard Alpert and Charles Widmore. While Eloise and Widmore argue a bit over her safety, Jack asks Richard about the pair. Richard tries to explain their relationship, but ends up saying "love can be complicated." Kate and Jack share a meaningful look. The hostiles let Jack and Kate go, with the promise to take them to the bomb. On the way, Kate gets fed up with Jack's stubbornness and willingness to believe in erasing their pasts - she tells him that if he's wrong about the bomb, then everyone on the island will die. He maintains that he isn't wrong, that it's their destiny to do this. Kate decides to go find the rest of their people for help in stopping Jack. *5x17 - Sawyer questions Jack as to why he wants to erase the last three years of their lives. He asks, "What do you want, Jack?" Jack, after a long pause, replies, "I had her. I had her, and I lost her." When Sawyer counters that Jack and Kate would be strangers should the plan work, Jack tells him that if it's meant to be (meeting Kate), then it's meant to be. Later, as Jack spies on the construction of the Swan station, Kate approaches and tends to his wounds. She asks if he remembers the time they first met, and he affirms that he does. Jack asks Kate, "Are you with me?" referring to his mission. Kate answers, "Yes." As Jack holds the bomb over the Swan, he and a tearful Kate share a meaningful look. Kate nods her permission, and Jack drops the bomb. Season 6 *6x01 - On-Island: Kate spies Sawyer, then Jack lying a few feet from each other in the wake of the detonation. Kate immediately runs to Jack, relieved to see he's ok. Flash-sideways: Kate runs into Jack as she exits the bathroom aboard Flight 815. She bumps into him just long enough to steal a pen from his jacket pocket. The two exchange a look. *6x03 - Flash-Sideways: As Kate attempts to make her getaway in a cab at the airport, she hesitates when she sees Jack talking on his cell phone. They exchange a confused glance towards each other for a moment before Kate resumes her escape. On-Island: Kate decides to go after Sawyer to have him help her find Claire. Jack and Kate share goodbyes, giving each other meaningful glances before they part. *6x05 - On-Island: Jack and Hurley come across Kate by a creek. Jack asks Kate to come along with Hurley, but Kate decides to go on with her search for Claire. Jack appears crestfallen as Kate leaves, telling him, "I hope you find what you're looking for." Hurley references their relationship, telling Jack that he thought Jack and Kate would be married with kids. Jack refutes the statement by reiterating he and Kate's estrangement and declaring that he'd make a terrible father. *6x12 - On-Island: As Jack joins MIB's group, he sees and smiles at Kate, who smiles back at him. *6x13 - On-Island: As the group sails on the Elizabeth to meet up with Widmore at Hydra Island, Jack vocalizes his doubts over their decision to leave the island. Sawyer, angry over Jack's doubts, tells him to get off the boat. He does, leaving Kate in distress and confused over Jack's sudden departure. She tries to turn the boat around while urging Sawyer that they "have to go back for him," but Sawyer refuses. *6x14 - On-Island: Jack and MIB rescue Kate's group being held hostage by Widmore. As they trek back to the Ajira site, Kate asks if Jack's changed his mind about staying on the island. Jack tells her that he's "meant to stay," much to Kate's frustration. Kate gets shot by Widmore's people at the sub site, and Jack tends to her wounds. When the bomb explodes inside the sub, Jack looks frantically for Kate and enlists Hurley to swim her out to shore. As Jack washes up on the beach with an unconscious Sawyer in tow, Kate approaches him, sobbing with relief, "Jack...I couldn't find you. I couldn't find you." They embrace before mourning their friends' deaths. *6x16 - On-Island: Jack sutures Kate's gunshot wound and they both agree that they must kill Locke to avenge Jin, Sun and Sayid's deaths. Later, Kate looks at Jack in shock as he tells Jacob that he'll take up the role as protector of the island. *6x17 - On-Island: Kate watches Jack after he has accepted the role of the protector of the Island, knowing that their time together may be limited. On their way to the Heart of the Island, Kate asks why Jack accepted the job and tells him, "Nothing is irreversible," meaning that their love for one another may have been flawed but can be fixed. }} Finally, after the final fight with the Man in Black, Jack and Kate declare their love for each other, before Jack takes to undoing the chain of events that allowed them to fight the Man in Black. Kate says, "Tell me I will see you again." But Jack cannot promise that. They share one final kiss together and each go their separate ways - one to stay on the Island, and the other to depart for good. Flash Sideways, At the concert, Kate remembers her time on the Island when she helps Claire give birth to Aaron. She remembers Jack and runs into him when he arrives late. }} She tells him, "I have missed you so much," and puts her hands on his face. He begins to have flashes and remembers being with her. She says she understands it is confusing and asks him to come with her. They arrive at the church and she tells him they are all inside for his father's funeral and to join them. She walks away and lets him have a moment. When Jack enters the church through the back, he has more flashes and completely remembers his time on the Island and with Kate. He then sees his father and speaks with him. He realizes that he and the others are all dead. When he meets with the others in the main area of the church, they all hug and Jack takes a seat next to Kate. Jack and Kate hold hands and look at each other as the light washes over them. Interruptions Over the course of the show, much has been made of the repeated use of exterior forces disrupting potentially romantic and/or endearing scenes between Jack and Kate. Some notable examples being: * 1x01 - Despite their first encounter, in which Kate stitches Jack's wound, their first formal introduction comes after, on the beach. Before the conversation can go further, we hear the monster for the first time. }} * 1x06 - Jack and Kate run into the caves to escape a broken wasp nest, shedding clothes in the process. Shirtless, they discover Adam and Eve, and two stones (one black, one white) in a sack. Charlie and Locke interrupt their conversation, Charlie toting Kate's t-shirt. * 1x19 - Jack and Kate are flirting casually in the caves, when Kate thanks him for helping Sawyer. Jack responds seriously with "I didn't do it for him." Locke interrupts, carrying an unconscious Boone across his shoulders. * 2x08 - Jack and Kate are playing a flirty game of golf when they are interrupted by Eko carrying a half dead Sawyer saying "Where is the Doctor". * 2x17 - Jack offers to walk Kate back to the beach instead of finishing his trek back to the Hatch. Before Kate can answer, she sees a mysterious light blinking in the distance, and she and Jack discover the first food drop. * 2x19 - Kate tells Jack that she is sorry for kissing him, to which Jack replies: "I'm not." A pregnant pause follows, and they are able to barely move towards each other before some rustling in the bushes is suddenly heard nearby, and Michael falls to the ground at their feet. * 3x13 - Kate and Jack are talking in the rec room (part of the Others camp), their first meeting after Kate has had sex with Sawyer, and Jack has seen them on the security cameras. Before Jack can tell her as much, Juliet opens the door, effectively dispelling the tension. * 4x01 - Looking into the nose of the plane, Jack and Kate reminisce about Charlie and their trip to the cockpit on the day after the crash. However, this quiet moment of mourning is interrupted quickly thereafter, as sounds of a helicopter start to thunder above their heads. * 4x09 - Jack and Kate are flirting playfully, then talking seriously about Jack's illness, and about Sayid and Desmond on the freighter, when Bernard is heard shouting about Doc Ray's washed-up corpse, interrupting their conversation. * 4x10 - At the peak of Jack and Kate's argument in their final flash forward of the episode, Aaron shows up in the hallway. * 4x12 - After Christian's funeral, Kate and Jack are sharing a moment in the near-deserted church when Carole Littleton interrupts, bearing the devastating news that Claire is Jack's half-sister. * 5x04 - Jack and Kate are sitting in Kate's car, parked at the pier. They talk about Kate's safety until Jack notices Ben has arrived. * 5x09 - Their joking conversation about their new life in the DHARMA Initiative is interrupted when Jack's name is called for his debriefing. * 5x15 - Jack and Kate are discussing their relationship, and whether or not it was miserable, when Eloise arrives to talk about her dead son. "Jate is fate." The popular catchphrase "Jate is fate" (often abbreviated by the acronym "JIF") refers to Jaters' shared belief that Jack and Kate were always destined to be together. The acronym JIF can also stand for "Jate is forever," in reference to Jack and Kate's status in the Afterlife. See also *Nicknames *Glossary *Fan-Made Names *Kissing *Sex *Relationships pl:Jate External links *Jate in the Media **Jimmy Kimmel Live! *Lost-TV Forums **The Great Debate Skate versus Jate *Reference Archives Around the Web **A detailed clip archive of all the scenes Jack and Kate have shared **The HappenedForAReason photo gallery **A Jack and Kate Wiki, made by fans for fans with tongue firmly in cheek *Fan-Made Jate Around the Web **Jate Videos - at Lost Video Island pl:Jate Category: Lists *Fan-made names Category:Pairings Category:Fanon